


Texts and Relationship with Bjorn

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Relationships with the Boys [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, big cuddly teddy bear bjorn, moodboard is kind of modern but everything else is Vikings era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Could you do like moodboards with texts or quotes 4 the boys plus like relationship pics if that makes sense”





	Texts and Relationship with Bjorn

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the third in the series, Bjorn! I’m actually having a lot of fun doing a series of moodboards like this!

Bjorn is very possessive. The boy is ridiculously protective over you and if another man do much as looks wrong in your direction or attempts to make a move on you, he will be dealing with Bjorn Ironside.

  
No matter your size or height, he still manages to dwarf you, to make you feel small. He’s a big man but just the way he holds himself makes him feel like a giant.

  
Lagertha may take some time to warm up to you. She wants what’s best for her son and has seen him hurt too many times. Though she does in the end love you and see you as her own daughter and trusts you with her son’s heart.

  
There isn’t a raid that goes by where Bjorn doesn’t bring you home something. The finest of furs, foreign fabrics that you have never felt before, glittering jewels, and gorgeous jewelry. Only the best for his woman.

  
Bjorn can have trouble with telling you simply that he loves you and cares for you, but he makes up with his actions. Holding you, protecting you. He’s always touching you in some way when you’re together. He’ll wrap you in his furs when it’s cold or pulls you into his arms and wraps you both in his furs.

  
He loves to take you to new and exotic places. But only if he feels the raid or the travel will not be too dangerous (or he feels you’ll be able to handle yourself). If he worries for your safety, he will leave you with his mother. No arguments.

  
It common to see him with his arms wrapped around you or his hand on your back. It’s part of his protective and possessiveness, and he also just enjoys feeling you against him. Resting his cheek on top of your head or pressing his lips to your temple, letting the rest of the world fade out.

  
Trains you on occasion but mainly allows for his mother to train you. She wanted time to speak with you and bond, as well as make sure you could protect yourself. She knew if Bjorn trained toy he would hover or pull his punches.

  
When he decides to ask for your hand, it is actually in public, to your surprise. He just came back from a massive and successful raid to a new land, bringing back boats filled with his spoils. There was a feast held by Lagertha in his and his men’s honor, and he felt it was the perfect time to ask you for your hand with the gorgeous ring he had found on his travels.


End file.
